Closer
by fanmind
Summary: After Arlong breaks up with Nami for the pre-girlschooler Koala, she wants revenge. And she wants Ace to help her get it. High school AU. AcexRobin, SaboxKoala.
1. Chapter 1

**Author´s note:** **An AU high school fanfiction for One Piece. Main characters (for now) are: Nami, Ace, Koala, Robin. Main pairings are SaboxKoala and AcexRobin but several others will appear. I apologise for any OOC:ness. Flashbacks are written in italics. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

Mother was careless enough to stop right outside the school gate.

"You can´t stop here!"

"Why not? It´s a legal parking spot." She was completely clueless to what she meant.

"Everyone will stare! Please, just drive around the corner."

Mother let out a dramatic sigh. "I´m already late for work because I wanted to drive you to school on your first day. Get out. Now."

Koala quickly stepped out of the car without another word. Her mother handed her the bag, and wished her good luck before she slammed the door shut after her.

She heard the engine creak, as the car sprung back into movement. Other students were watching her. Most were boys.

What do they think about the new girl student, arriving in a rusty, rundown Mazda? she thought. She cowered a little, as she walked across the gravelled path leading to the main entrance.

She had often imagined how her arrival to the new school would be like. In the ideal case, eyes would stare, mouths would drop open at the sight of her, and everyone would move out of her way, as she strolled through the corridors with equal parts grace and beauty. She would stand in front of her new class, saying her name out loud as she studied her new classmates, judging each by their appearance. The most popular and handsome guy would ask his friend to move, so she could sit beside him instead. Because she didn´t have any yet, he would let her read from his biology book. But she wouldn´t remember any function of the cell, because all she could think about was how his thigh almost touched hers, and wonder what shampoo he used because his hair smelled so good…

She snapped out of her thoughts. Her mother would have a heart attack if she knew what she was thinking about. Some of the words she said was still clear in her memory: ´Koala, up until now you have only attended girl schools. But this high school has the best reputation, even though it´s co-educated. If you focus on your studies, and not boys, I´ll allow you to go there.´

Of course, the reality wasn´t like her fantasies at all. In fact, almost none of the students paid any attention to her. Most students that had already arrived were busy talking with friends or just playing with their phones.

Thanks to the school orientation she did the previous week, she already knew the way to the classroom. She didn´t need to go to her locker, because she didn´t have any items to pick up yet. She didn´t have to leave any clothes either: It was late summer, and still warm enough to wear the school uniform outside.

She arrived early to the classroom; 15 minutes before the lesson started. The first class of the day was biology. It was not her favorite subject, but it was more interesting than most. The door to the classroom was still closed. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

"You can´t get inside yet." She looked around until she noticed who the voice belonged to. A boy, dressed in a school uniform just like her, sat on a bench, with a book open in his lap. But he had turned his face to look at her. "The teacher has to unlock the door before the first lesson starts."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"Are you here for biology?" She nodded. "Oh. You must be new then. I´m Sabo."

"I´m Koala. Nice to meet you."

"Same to you," he said, and their short conversation came to an abrupt end as neither of them knew what else to say.

He returned to his reading, and she stood with her back comfortably leaned against the wall next to the door, waiting for the minutes to pass. But unwillingly, her gaze wandered to the boy at the bench. Was he in her class? He must be. There were no other classrooms close by. Did he think she was rude, not saying anything? Was she rude? Probably. Her curiousity about him rose slowly but steadily, and soon her nervousness was overcome. She stepped closer to him, sideways along the wall. He was still focusing at his book. By now, she could almost see what he was reading. Page 49. It looked like a novel. She leaned a little closer. The cover was black. Was it a crime story? Or horror?

All of a sudden, the book closed. She saw him looking at her, and she wanted to disappear. "S-sorry." She began to quickly retreat to her "part" of the corridor, to diminish the embarrassment she felt, but a word stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait." He turned around on the bench so that he sat facing her. He was just about to say something, but someone spoke before him.

"Hey, Sabo! What´s up?"

The corners of his lips tilted upwards. The book disappeared down into his bag and she was forgotten as well, as he stood to greet a friend.

After that, it didn´t take long for the other students to arrive. The teacher came at 8.24, six minutes before the class was scheduled to start. He was maybe forty something, wore ill-fitting glasses, and the first thing he did was cheerily asking the students if they were happy that school started again. The answer sounded like a collective groan.

Koala made sure she was one of the last to enter. As she got into the classroom, the other students had already taken seats. She headed for an empty window table at the back of the room.

During the next minutes, more students came flooding in, until almost all chairs were occupied. She discreetly counted how many her classmates were.

Excepting her, there were twelve girls and sixteen boys. 28 complete strangers. The two girls who sat down at her table eyed her curiously, but other than that they only spoke with each other about their summers. And she didn´t want to intervene, not even to introduce herself.

She saw Sabo sitting in the front, laughing together with his friends. Being behind him, she couldn´t see his face, but still he seemed relaxed, leaning back in his chair with his legs stretched out in front of him. She found herself wondering what they were talking about that was so funny.

The teacher suddenly cleared his throat. He wished them a welcome back, and, after looking at a list, he noticed that there was a new student in class. As soon as he said that, everyone´s gazes turned to Koala.

What should she do? Stand up, to make her presence known? But everyone had already noticed her. Should she walk to the front of the classroom, and hold a speech about herself?

She only rose a hand, as a form of greeting. "Hi. My name is Koala."

"Do you want to tell us something about yourself, Koala?" the teacher asked politely.

"I used to go to a... a girls-only school," she said. She´d decided she didn´t want to keep it a secret.

Immediately, looks were exchanged and whispers shared between the students. The teacher spoke up loudly, effectively quieting them. "Oh? I guess all this must be pretty new to you then?" He made a circling gesture with an arm.

I have been in a classroom before, she thought. "I don´t know. I haven´t been here very long, so..."

"Of course not. Well, I hope you´ll enjoy studying here. Perhaps it would be helpful if you knew your classmates´ names."

Everyone told her their names, and Koala memorized them to the best of her ability, before the actual class started. It was just an introduction of the course, however, and no books were handed out.

The second class, math, went in the same manner, with only the course plan being introduced as an hour and a half passed. Koala sat once again next to the same girls as during biology, and they spoke a little, but the truth was that although they were all being nice to each other, the girls didn´t seem very interesting to her, and the feeling seemed mutual. The plan of befriending her bench mates miserably failed.

At 11, lunch break started. She was used to being around girls, it had been like that almost her entire life, and hanging out with girls was a familiar area to her. Yet although she would maybe feel more comfortable being around girls, she didn´t really want to. Not when she finally was in a ´normal´ school. Despite what her mother advised her against doing, she took a risk.

She caught up to Sabo after the class, and nonchalantly asked where the canteen was, even though she already knew. As she had hoped, he offered to show her. So she tagged along with him and his two friends as they went to the canteen on the ground floor. Her eyes fixed on a small, empty table away from the others.

But Sabo, her blonde knight for today, noticed she wasn´t following. He stopped, turned around and waved eagerly at her, and so she found herself eating together with only boys for the first time in her life.

She greeted those she hadn´t met before, and repeated her name, but other than that she ate in silence, merely observing what was almost an unknown species to her. But the boys weren´t so different from girls like she had suspected. Sure, maybe they spoke about different things, but they were still somewhat aware of each other and what they said, like girls. And they were actually really funny. They spoke loudly, as if they didn´t care whether the rest heard them or not. Actually, the environment in the hall was much louder than what she was used to, and after finishing her egg salad she felt inclined to leave.

But that was before Sabo, sitting next to her, leaned closer to speak to her.

"What do you think about the school so far?" he asked.

"It seems good," she said. "Well, I´m sort of nervous... no, not sort of but _really_ nervous actually, but... I did orientation last week, so at least I already know where everythi..." She stopped, but she had realised her mistake too late.

"You know where everything is," Sabo finished for her.

Oh, no. How stupid could she possibly be? She covered her face with her hands. It had only been hours, and he must already think she was weird.

She heard him bursting into laughter. Sabo was laughing, at her. She took a deep breath, before she lowered her hands again. In only seconds, she had put her lunch box back into her bag and stood up. Her face was blushing, as it felt like everyone, not only around the table but in the whole room, was staring at her. She looked at Sabo one final time. His laughter had subsided, but he was still smiling, and there was an amused glint in his eyes. She didn´t want to leave without saying anything. "I´m sorry."

Next she knew, she was sitting on the floor in an empty corridor, trying to hold back sobbing. She was only in this state for no more than five minutes, before returning to her senses. Being overly emotional and sensitive was one of her biggest flaws, and she knew that she had fully, completely overreacted. She had acted like an idiot for long enough already; now, she had to go to the next class that would start in... 3 minutes!

Fate wasn´t completely against her today. As she came to the next classroom, she saw a familiar long, orange hair. The student turned around, as if she sensed her presence. As she noticed her, she smiled and waved her over to her table. Koala ignored Sabo, who glanced at her, and walked to Nami´s table in the back, sitting down on the chair she pulled out for her.

"I couldn´t come earlier," Nami explained. "I had a meeting with the student council. Took the whole morning." She studied Koala. "How has your day been so far?"

"It was alright," she said. "But, I´m really glad you´re here!"

Nami returned her smile with a kind one of her own. "So am I."

The teacher called for attention, and so began the better half of the day for Koala.

* * *

><p><em>- Orientation, three days earlier -<em>

_The principal had greeted the few, newly arrived students, and taken each of their names as well as handing out schedules and other papers. The one who would do the actual orientation was a junior, a pretty girl going by the name of Nami. As the principal left, she briefly introduced herself, and asked them to tell her something about themselves in return._

_"One of my friends will accompany us soon to assist with the orientation. He´s just a little late. But I´m sure you´ll like him. Unlike me, he´s a senior. Ah, there he is."_

_Koala slowly turned to see who Nami looked at, and not before then did she realise there was a man, wearing jeans and a sleeveless shirt, leaning against the wall next to her. She jumped in shock; he was standing way too close. His skin must have been less than a hand´s length away from her. He grinned down at her, clearly amused by her reaction. Her cheeks immediately burned and she looked away. As she took a step away, he stepped closer. __Now she couldn´t move away from him any more, or she would bump into another student. She swiftly pulled past him and to the safety at the other side of the corridor._

_"What´s this?" he said. He bent down and picked up her bag, that she´d accidentally dropped in her hurry. Now he walked towards her, and she couldn´t exactly run from him again, not when he had her bag. But he stopped at a long enough distance away from her, and held the bag towards her. "It´s yours, right? Here you go." A row of perfect, white teeth showed as he spoke._

_"T-thank you," she quietly mumbled. Someone giggled, and Koala felt her cheeks burn more._

_"Ace!" Nami exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence. "How nice of you to finally join us."_

_"Am I late? Shit. Sorry." Ace walked over to her, and Koala let go of the breath she´d been holding. He leaned his face close to Nami´s. "How should I make up for it?" he said with a deeper voice._

_Nami only rolled her eyes. "These are the new students," she said, pointing at them._

_He sighed. "Right. The fresh meat." Then he made a grimace, as Nami elbowed him in the side. "Ouch."_

_"Maybe you should repeat your names, so Ace can learn them too," she suggested._

_They did. Koala was the only one who hadn´t mentioned her name yet, so Nami walked over to her to shake her hand._

_"I´m Koala," she said. Nami stopped. Her eyes squinted. Koala might have imagined it, but it seemed almost like a shadow passed across her face._

_"Koala. What a cute name," she said, now back to her usual, smiling self. "I hope you´ll like it here."_

_Ace appeared next to her. "I think this school suits you. For someone with assets like yours, the future must be bright."_

_Assets? What is he talking about? she wondered. I have really good grades from my previous school, but there is no way he knows that..._

_Nami cleared her throat. "You´ll have time to look at your schedules later. Now, we will show you where your classrooms and lockers are. This school´s pretty large, so it might be confusing at first, but you´ll surely find your way around soon."_

_Nami did most of the talking, while Ace mostly walked next to her, looking bored. Koala wondered why he even came with. Maybe it was standard procedure or something that two students are responsible for the orientation._

_She was impressed by the size of the school, since the girl school she had attended before had been much smaller. The school had three floors. The classrooms were divided by sections of fields, for example some of the classrooms on the second floor was only for social studies, while another part was for language studies and so on. The canteen, consisting of a restaurant as well, was at the ground floor, and the gym was in an other building lying closeby.  
><em>

_None of the other new students were in her class, she quickly learned, and because of that she wasn´t too keen to befriend them. She spoke mostly with Nami, asking her questions about the school. She knew a lot, having gone to the school for two years, and politely answered each question. _

_She seemed very nice, too, especially compared to Ace, who would smirk slightly at her every time she looked at him. Koala believed they could become friends.  
><em>

_The tour took barely one hour, and after it, they were shown the location of their lockers. They would get their new books sometime during the beginnings of the courses. Nami repeated a ´welcome to the school´, and told them their classes would start at Monday and they were free to go home._

_"If you have any questions, whatever it might be, don´t hesitate to contact me. I check my email daily," she finished, and Koala thought she looked especially at her, as she said that._

* * *

><p>"I´m glad this day's over."<p>

Ace and Nami had just gotten home. Nami stayed with her friend Ace for the beginning of the semester, because her mother was very busy with a large project and rarely home, and her sister had left for college. Coincidentally, Ace's parents were away on a cruise, to celebrate their anniversary, so Ace and Nami had the mansion to themselves.

"How come?" she asked. She took off her jacket and carefully hung it across a chair, while Ace kicked off his shoes and then kicked them into a corner of the room.

"Summer break is over. What, were you looking forward to returning to school?" She opened her mouth, but before she uttered a word, he continued to speak. "Of course you were. I forgot you're like the queen there."

"The queen?"

"Everyone loves you. Each student wants to be your friend, and the teachers surely worship you. And, your popularity rose especially after what happened to Hancock last year..."

"If you´re talking about those pictures, I had nothing to do with it. Unlike you."

"I was bored."

"You were lucky not to get expelled." She let out a sigh. "There is, however, an exception. A thorn in the side for my reputation."

"Aha. Who is it? Because I love gossip."

"I'm making coffee. You want some?"

He shrugged. "Why not?" He followed her into the kitchen, knowing she would tell him if he was patient enough.

As the coffee machine was brewing, she turned to face him. "Some weeks ago, Arlong broke up with me."

"The college student you've stuck to for almost a year? I thought you didn't like him very much."

"Whether I liked him or not doesn't matter. I put in a lot of effort in our relationship. I even went to his grandmother's birthday dinner."

Ace laughed. "You can't be serious."

"Actually, I said I would come, but I ´accidentally´ ate bad chicken the day before the party. Couldn't hold onto food for days."

He nodded. "But how does it affect your reputation? He's a college student, no one in the school should know him."

"Au contraire. Arlong met someone else days before he left me. It´s one of the new students - the sweet and innocent Koala."

"Oh. How upsetting that must be for you. And you know this how?"

"I found out, by one of his friends, that he invited her to his vacation house for winter." She reached for two mugs from a high cupboard. She took her time, probably knowing he was watching her from behind.

"You´re jealous," he said.

"How could anyone choose someone like her over me? She´s basically a kid. And I´m sure Arlong isn´t a pedophile." She finally reached the mugs, and filled them with the already-finished coffee before taking them to the table.

"She´s sixteen. She´s not a child, she´s just inexperienced. And, did you look at her body?"

"I´m not interested in girls. And you´re a pervert." She leaned forward over the table, showing more skin in the process. "Still, I want your help."

He tried very hard to look at her face. "With what?"

Her lips curved into a mischievous smile. "I need you to seduce the young Koala."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>This chapter might pretty fastpaced at times and slower at others. <strong>Please, please leave a review. Any comments are welcome, also if you didn´t like the chapter, I´ll be extra thankful if you tell me what was bad so I can improve my writing.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! This chapter contains minor spoiler from the Dressrosa arc, to those of you who don´t read the manga. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

At Tuesday morning, a nudging at his shoulder stirred Ace awake. He let out a groan, and blinked to the sudden light. A pair of brown eyes looked down at him. "Nami?" he muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Waking you, of course. You almost overslept, again! Your alarm clock can only ´suddenly stop working´ one time. I´m starting to think you have some sleeping problem."

"Is that so? I need help to wake up each morning?" She nodded. "How lucky for you. Now you have a valid excuse for getting into my bed."

"Ace."

"Yeah?"

"Grow up."

The extra weight on the mattress disappeared as she stood up again. She was already wearing her school uniform. "Oh, and school starts in 30 minutes."

"Shit!" He threw off his sheet and jumped out of his wide bed. He wore only underwear, and thus putting clothes on wouldn´t take long. He noticed Nami didn´t leave straight away. "Something else you wanted?"

"Sanji will be here in some minutes, to pick us up."

Of course he would, if it was to help Nami. "Great." He heard the bedroom door close.

A while later, as he entered the kitchen, he felt the smell of pancakes. He knew that Nami didn´t eat very much, least of all breakfast, so likely she had cooked them for him. He gave her an angelic smile. "I must have made quite an impression on you."

She didn´t bother with an answer. She put a plate with pancakes on the table. "Sit," she ordered, almost like she would a dog, but still, he instantly obeyed. The pancakes were probably cold, but they still looked delicious.

"Did you already have breakfast?"

"Oh, no. I skipped it today." He looked at her. She was pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "What? Even though summer is over, I still want to look good. You understand, right?"

"Not really."

She went to the fridge to get syrup, but as she turned to face him, he had already stuffed half of the pancakes into his mouth, and what was left of it was in his hands instead of on the plate, about to be eaten soon as well.

"Where´s the fire?" she asked sarcastically. It wasn´t the best of jokes, but it was morning, and he was tired and easily amused. Laughing and chewing at the same time was a bad combination, and he soon started to cough, as some of the pancakes got stuck in his throat. A glass of water appeared in front of him.

"Thanks," he said as soon as he had recovered enough to speak properly again. He looked around for, and reached for the closest thing available to wipe his face with, which just happened to be Nami´s skirt. There was a high-pitched scream and then a loud thud as her surprisingly powerful fist collided with the back of his head.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!"

Ace rubbed the numb spot at the back of his head. "Sorry. I wasn´t thinking."

She snorted, and then left, presumably to change clothes.

After finished eating, he washed off the plates and left them in the washer. He got his items and then waited in the hallway for Nami. As she returned, she wore a dark blue skirt that was identical to the first one. Most important, she didn´t seem angry anymore, but still he believed she hadn´t fully forgiven him.

"Do you remember what we spoke of yesterday? About Koala?" she said.

The cooking might have been a bribe of sorts, he thought. He should have suspected it, when she didn´t demand any money. In Nami´s world, nothing came for free. "Yeah. And I already said I won´t help you."

"But, why not? You said yourself that she´s pretty."

There were times when he would think Nami acted like an irresponsible little sister that he had to look out for. Now was one of those times. "I won´t break a couple up just because you can´t stand the idea of a guy preferring someone else over you. You should let it go," he told her.

Nami looked annoyed, gravely disappointed and fuming at the same time. If there was a world titlle for having the shortest temper, she deserved it. He wondered how much of her emotions were faked. Probably a lot, since she looked calm again only seconds later. "A silly reason like that is _not _why I want this done. I will get what I want. If you don´t help me, someone else will. Also, you owe me lunch today."

* * *

><p>Nami said bye to Sanji and Ace, who were in the same class, before she went towards the science part of the school. The first subject today was physics, and she arrived to the classroom just a couple of minutes before the class started.<p>

She was the last one in the class to enter. It wasn´t too common that each student came in time, on the second day of school after summer holiday. But now, every class member were there. Her friends waved at her, but she only greeted them before she walked to the back of the classroom, and the small girl with lightbrown hair and round eyes who sat by herself.

"Thanks for keeping a place for me," Nami said as she seated herself next to Koala.

"No problem," the girl said, smiling. "Though, you don´t have to sit here if you don´t want to."

"Of course I want to! Why wouldn´t I?" she replied quickly. The girl shrugged.

"Thank you."

Nami wondered if Arlong had mentioned her to Koala. Did she know that Nami was his exgirlfriend? But if that was the truth, then Koala shouldn´t appear so relaxed around her.

The class started. Unlike the others, the physics teacher had no intention for the school year to start lightly. Nami wasn´t the only one to scribble down notes nonstop. By the end of the class, her hand almost ached, since it had been a long time she had written so much by hand. She wondered if she would remember much of what the teacher said, as she looked at her notes later.

For the next class, history, Nami made sure that Koala sat with her and one of her friends, Lola. Lola sometimes acted weird, due to ridiculous personality traits, but all in all, she was a nice person. She noticed Koala´s shyness, and didn´t start to ask her questions as soon as they met.

The Stone Age was insignificant enough to be summarized in one lesson. The corresponding chapter in the new course books was barely eight pages long. After listening to the lecture and reading the book, there were still time left of the class. The teacher succumbed to the students´ pleas of getting lunch break early. Nami, Lola and Koala went to the canteen together, but outside of it, Nami asked them to stop.

"I´m waiting for Ace. He promised to buy me lunch," she said. It wasn´t surprising that Lola and Koala both decided to wait with her.

"Are you together? You and Ace, I mean," Koala asked.

Nami raised her eyebrows. She remembered that incident from the morning. "No," she said, with no trace of hesitation in the voice. "Definitely not."

"Ah, sorry! I just wanted to make sure..."

The new girl had a habit of apologising a lot. Nami smiled gently at her. "It´s fine. People make that mistake about us often."

"It´s only healthy to be curious," Lola added.

Nami turned tense at the words. It´s healthy, as long as you don´t find out things you´d be better off not knowing, she thought. She studied Koala, and almost wished she could read the girl´s mind. So far, she seemed like nothing special. The truth was, she couldn´t see why Arlong even liked her.

How would she break them up? Did Koala have any secrets, that would piss Arlong off if he knew? Or any weird traits which he hadn´t noticed yet?

"Are you waiting for someone?"

Nami snapped out of her thoughts, as she noticed one of the boys in their class, Sabo, had walked up to them. If she remembered correctly, he was friends with Ace. "Yeah. Ace promised to eat with us today."

"Oh." Sabo made a face. "I heard you live together now. Is that true?"

"Yes. It is. But we don´t _live _together. I´m just staying in Ace´s house for a while."

"Right. Well, I guess I´ll wait for Ace too. Didn´t even see him yesterday." He leaned against the wall next to Koala, and crossed his arms in front of him. The girl discreetly stepped away. It seemed she could talk to boys, but didn´t manage being close to them. At least Arlong wouldn´t have to worry about Koala cheating on him. Maybe that was the charm with her.

People from Ace´s class came minutes later, and soon he arrived as well. As soon as he saw her, he smiled, but the smile quickly faded. He probably remembered her outburst earlier.

Sanji walked next to him. He ran up to them and showed his usual love sick face, as he completely ignored Sabo, told Nami and Lola how happy he was to see them, and tried to kiss Koala´s hand (she seemed to freak out, and hid behind Nami before he could).

The six of them decided to have lunch together. Lola started to chase Sanji almost as soon as they got into the room, trying to persuade him into going on a date with her. Ace and Sabo stuck to each other like glue, talking about whatever they used to talk about. Nami didn´t leave Koala´s side; ever since their first meeting, she had decided to become friends with the girl.

Koala, Lola and Sanji had brought food from home. They waited while the other three ordered from the restaurant. Ace and Sabo, both coming from rich families, ordered platefuls of food, mostly meat, from the restaurant. She asked Ace to buy meatballs with potatoes, and also two pastries. Despite her dislike for sugary products, she adored the school´s mikan pies.

After everyone got their food, the group walked towards an empty table.

"Koala, don´t sit next to Ace if you want to keep your clothes on," Nami spoke in a low voice. She remembered what happened to her skirt this morning. It would be worse by tenfolds if you got food on your clothes in school, and having to go home to change. Not even Koala deserved that.

"Huh?" The girl sounded stressed.

She suddenly realised what she had said. "I didn´t mean it like that! Just, don´t sit beside him. Ever. Okay?"

"Got it..."

Luckily, Ace sat down between Sanji and Sabo.

Conversation flowed easily. Sabo entertained them with stories from him and his family´s vacation to Australia. It turned out he had an adoptive brother who would faint after a spider landed on his shoulder. Sanji pointed out that spiders can be scary.

Ace asked Koala if she was from Australia. She was the only one who didn´t get the joke.

Now and then, Lola would ask the boys out on dates, until even Sanji started to lose his patience with her. He didn´t say anything, but it clearly showed.

Nami tried to make Koala speak, but the girl had been more quiet than usual ever since they entered the room. Or maybe even before that. She only gave short answers to the questions asked. She found out that Koala lived with her mother in an apartment somewhere else in town, but she didn´t tell much else.

She was not only shy but also secretive about her life. It made Nami´s curiousty rise.

Tension appeared, as another student entered the canteen. A man with colored green hair and golden earrings searched through the room, and Zoro´s gaze lingered at their table. Ace stood up. "I have to go."

"Our class is still twenty minutes away," Sanji said.

Ace didn´t say anything else, just took his tray and left.

"What was that about?" Everyone looked at Nami, expecting her to know. She did know what happened between Ace and Zoro, but she wasn´t gonna share her secrets so easily.

Instead, she shrugged. "No idea."

There was silence around the table for the next minute or so, as everyone finished eating. Nami offered one of the mikan pies to Koala. "You have to try one of those. As a new student, you´re practically obliged to!"

"Thank you, but I´m not hungry anymore, so..."

"I can take it!" Before any of them could react, a hand reached out and grabbed the plate. Soon, Sabo was munching away at it. "It´s very good. Thank you!" he said.

Nami facepalmed. "What is it with you two and food?"

Sabo started to laugh and, to her surprise, Koala did as well.

Sanji soon left, to take a smoke most likely. Nami thought that Sabo would leave, but he stayed. Which was odd, to say the least. Neither her nor Lola spent much time with him, and he didn´t know Koala. Or did he? As she ate, she watched them beginning to talk to each other. Koala seemed more relaxed now than before. It was absurd.

Then she saw Koala throw a glance at the blonde, and he looked back at her, and suddenly everything made sense.

Nami was able to finish eating the pie without it being taken. "Lola, can you come with me for a while?" she asked.

She blinked at her. "What is it, Nami?"

"I brought that book that you were interested in borrowing. It´s in my locker. Now, let´s go!"

"Eh, alright." Lola quickly got onto her feet. She must have sensed something was going on from what Nami said.

Koala started to stand as well, but of course Nami wouldn´t let her. "See you later, Koala!"

"Maybe I should..." Koala mumbled.

"Oh, you don´t want to run with us all around school! But we´ll meet you at class, okay?"

"Ehm, ok..." Koala didn´t look happy after being basically ignored by her new friends, but she didn´t follow them. Nami suspected her depressed state wouldn´t last for long.

"What was that about?" Lola asked, after Nami left her tray and they were walking through a corridor.

"Oh, Lola. For someone so interested in relationships, you really don´t know much about them."

* * *

><p>As Nami and Lola left without her, Koala felt hurt. She wondered why Nami didn´t want her to come with. No, actually she did know; she was boring her out. Since she barely spoke during lunch, she couldn´t blame her. She would have to put in more effort, if they were gonna be friends.<p>

Because Nami was the type of person that Koala wanted as a friend. And Lola was nice too, except when she was acting weird around the boys.

Sabo was picking up the remaining crumbs of the pie - neither he nor Ace could be blamed for wasting food.

It was obvious those two were close friends. Still, they were very different. Sabo was actually kind while Ace was... well, not so much. Sure, she had known him for less than a week, but first impressions often said a lot.

"Next class is English," Sabo said. "It´s a little tricky to get there. Do you need help to find the way?"

"Umm, no, it´s fine..." She knew what he was getting at. She felt blood rush to her cheeks. "Look, I´m sorry for acting strange yesterday."

"It´s nothing to apologise for." He crossed his arms in front of him. "If you wanted to have lunch with us, you could have just asked, you know."

"Just asked? Really?" He nodded. "Well, we were strangers. I didn´t want to intrude or anything." And what if you said no? Koala thought. She sighed, and leaned back in her chair. "Sorry. I´m just really nervous."

"Why?"

Without hesitating, she started to tell him. It was so easy to speak to him. Maybe it was because he seemed honestly curious, or at least willing to listen. "Starting in this school is so big a change. I thought the only difference between here and my previous school would be that there are boys here, but there´s more than that. At the girl school I attended, everyone could speak to everyone. It didn´t matter who you spoke to, or sat next to in class. There were no informal hierarchies. But here, you could practically make complete lists of the members of each clique. I´m worried that I won´t fit in." She sighed. "It might just be my imagination though. Most of my knowledge of high school life comes from ´Mean girls´."

"What´s that?"

"It´s a movie..." She saw Sabo´s confused expression. "Nevermind."

He nodded. "You shouldn´t worry so much about fitting in. As long as you´re yourself, I don´t see any reason why someone wouldn´t like you."

He started to stand up, but Koala remained sitting. She was too astonished to move, because she had just realised something. Sabo was a genuinely good person. One of a very rare kind. And she wasn´t supposed to like him. She wasn´t supposed to like anyone.

"Are you coming?"

"What?"

He frowned. "I meant what I said. It is hard to find the English classroom the first time. And there isn´t much time left of lunch break."

Being around him couldn´t do much damage. Especially since they were in the same class. She nodded, and quickly put her lunch box into the bag before standing. "Thank you. It´d be very helpful."

He grinned. "Great. Let´s go."

* * *

><p>As Sanji got outside, it was raining. He hurried towards the bike racks, knowing about the roof that was above them. It was not a good idea to smoke right outside the school.<p>

When he got closer, he noticed something dark, and also something glowing. He stopped, and his mouth dropped open. The next second, he was sprinting. The adult person standing beside the racks, also smoking, hadn´t even noticed what was happening. He looked confused, seeing Sanji running towards him. He stepped aside, expecting that Sanji would pass him, but instead he grabbed his arm and violently pulled him out into the rain. He tried to break free.

"Your shoulder is burning!" Sanji shouted.

He turned his head, and finally noticed the small flame. His eyes grew wide, and he tried to put out, by frantically waving with his arm, and also blowing at it. Sanji had a better thinking, and dragged him with a meter or so, and then tackled him to the ground. He landed in a large puddle, and the flame went out before it could spread any further. The man tried to stand up, but slipped thanks to the water and ended up falling again, now with his legs stretched straight up into the air.

"Are you okay?" Sanji asked, and this time he helped him get back onto his feet.

The man nodded. Now, Sanji noticed that he had on much makeup, making him look like one of those 70s rock stars. He had lipstick that even reached across his cheeks. Below one of his eyes was a dark, thorny mark. He wore sunglasses, despite the lousy weather, and a dark hood with two hearts hanging from it. He was also tall.

Who was he? He wasn´t a student of course, but Sanji had never seen him working at the school before.

"What are you doing here? This is school grounds." The man didn´t answer, only looked at him. Sanji started to back away, and turned around after a while.

He didn´t care about taking a smoke anymore, he´d rather get away from the very strange, and clumsy man.

* * *

><p>"Do you think there´s something going on between Sabo and Koala?" Lola had finally understood why Nami suddenly dragged her away from the canteen.<p>

"Nothing is going on, they met only yesterday. But who knows what will happen?" Nami explained.

The bigger girl looked thoughtful. "I guess me and Sabo won´t be together then."

"It wasn´t likely to happen in the first place."

They were sitting in the classroom. Each student in the class had arrived, except Sabo and Koala. It was a good sign, Nami decided. Likely it meant that they spent some time together.

One minute before the class started, they finally came. Sabo held the door open for Koala, who was giggling at something as she entered. She waved at Nami and Lola, but didn´t go to sit with them. Instead, she sat down beside him in the front of the room.

Nami gaped, but then she smiled instead. For now, things seemed to be going in the right direction.

* * *

><p>As Nami returned to her temporary home, she found Ace sitting in the living room. He was watching some sitcom that she recognised but didn´t remember the name of. His feet were resting on the table in front of him, and he had changed out of his school uniform and into a tshirt and jeans. She sat down in the couch next to him, but he only shortly greeted her before paying all his attention on the tv again. "Aren´t you gonna ask where I´ve been after school?"<p>

"Fine. Where have you been?" he asked.

"I was taking a coffee at the shopping center. With Koala."

"So she doesn´t know who you are?"

"Nope. Doesn´t have a clue."

Ace didn´t look very happy. "Maybe you shouldn´t try to become friends with her. Considering your connection to Arlong."

She snorted. "I wouldn´t say that we´re becoming friends. It´s at most a one-sided relationship. You must have heard the saying: keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

* * *

><p><strong>Author´s note: It was too sad that rocinante died. I think he was such a good character. So I decided to add him into this story. <strong>

**The**** classes so far are like these: Nami, Koala, Lola and Sabo are in the same, junior class. Ace and Sanji are seniors, and they are also in the same class. Zoro is a senior, but in a different class.**

**In the next chapter, Robin will make her first appearance!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Fionaflores: Of course Corazon is the chemistry teacher! What fun would there be if he wasn´t? xD

YukiHannah87: What happened between them will be revealed later. But it sort of important to this plot, so it will be explained! I wonder who is the one for Nami...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

Their new biology teacher was about 25 years old. He was tan, and wore simple jeans and a yellow and dark sweater. His dark hair was held down by a white hat. From a girl point of view, he would be considered hot. But Ace was unaffected by his looks, apart from some almost drooling girls in the class.

He sat on the desk, his tall legs stretched out in front of him. "Welcome to this class. You have all chosen to read biology for your senior year, which means I´ll be your teacher. I´m Trafalgar Law. I´m also responsible for the latin class. I used to work at a hospital as a surgeon, but I wasn´t wanted there anymore. This is my first time working as a teacher, so please don´t be too hard on me, or I will return the disfavor. I think this will be a fortunate year for all parties. You get to study biology, and I´ll get to study you..." He paused for a brief second, letting his words sink in. "Now let´s see who are present. This initial lesson is mandatory, and_ no unannounced absence will be tolerated_." It seemed he had memorized each student´s name and appearance. He looked at the dead-silent students one at a time, and said their names while scribbling down notes on a paper. The fourth person he got to was Ace, who sat in the front right of the room.

"How do you know our names?" he asked suspiciously.

"It´s a doctor´s responsibility to have knowledge about his patients, and a teacher´s to have knowledge about his students. Which reminds me..." He reached into his bag, and picked up something that he threw towards Ace.

He caught the small object in midair, and noticed that it was a small, medicine jar with some pills in it. "What is this?"

"You should take one daily, before breakfast. It will help against your narcolepsy."

"What... I don´t have narcolepsy!"

"Yes, you do. The fact that you haven´t visited a hospital to get a diagnosis doesn´t mean you´re not sick. I´m your teacher, so you are obliged to believe anything I say."

He shook his head. It was strange, but understandable that Law knew their names and faces. It was downright creepy that he knew something like that. "I don´t want them."

"One of the things I definitely won´t allow in my class is sleeping. You will take them. They have only been tested on animals so far, so this is a golden opportunity to see how effective they are to humen. Don´t worry; I guarantee any side effects won´t be lethal." Ace was gonna protest, but the teacher just raised a hand, silencing him and marking the end to their conversation. "It looks like Sanji is missing. Where is he?"

"The cheerleading squad have tryouts now," Laki said.

"I see. Of course Sanji wouldn´t be here then. Well too bad for him." He wrote down Sanji´s name on his paper, and then a big, red F next to it.

Ace facepalmed - it seemed the idiot failed the class before it even started. He sighed, and stuffed the pills jar into his bag, intent on throwing it away later.

The teacher took out a pile of papers from his bag and started handing them out. "This is your first assignment." There was a chorus of complaints. "It won´t be graded," he added, and the students went silent again.

"This isn´t even about biology," one of the students said.

"Correct. It´s an extract from a fictional work. After reading it, you will get to answer questions about the text. The questions will test both your intellect, memory, and analytical abilities. It´s all for educational purposes, of course. I want to know how good your learning skills are, so I know what I have to work with. The text is 30 pages long, so half an hour of reading should be sufficient."

Hearing this, everyone started to read.

* * *

><p>Sanji struggled wildly to get free, but Ace was too persistent as he dragged him across the school yard and away from the gym. "Let me go! This is a once in a year event!"<p>

"What event? You´re not supposed to be at the tryouts unless if you want to join."

"But there are so many cute girls there! I thought we were friends!"

The biology teacher is creepy, but Sanji´s almost worse, Ace thought. "We are. That´s why I´m not letting you skip another class."

"My life is ruined..."

"You´ll thank me later."

"I need a smoke."

Getting some distance away from the gym seemed to have recovered his self control. Ace stopped, and let go of his jacket. "Hurry then. Chemistry starts in five minutes."

Sanji took out the cigarette, lit it and brought it to his lips in a quick, well-practiced movement. "By the way, there was a strange man smoking around here yesterday."

"What do you mean ´strange´?"

"His jacket was burning, and he didn´t even notice. He must have taken some strong stuff. He looked strange, too. Probably a drug addict."

"Okay... Did you tell anyone?"

"No. Why, you think I should have?"

Ace shrugged. "I don´t know. I guess not, if he only came here once."

"That´s what I thought too."

Sanji dropped the cigarette to the ground and stomped at it, and they then started to walk to their class.

"The biology teacher is new."

"Oh. Is it a woman?" Sanji asked excitedly, probably having one of his fantasies.

"No, it´s a guy." Sanji looked disappointed. "I know that the school doesn´t just hire people at random, but he´s the worst teacher ever. Making up lies about his students. And he was upset that you weren´t there. He´s failing you I think."

"What? He can´t do that!"

"He would disagree. Anyhow, you should talk to him. Perhaps he´ll change his mind."

They had reached the classroom, and went inside and took their usual seats in the front of the classroom. Not all students had arrived yet. The teacher came after a little while. He tripped at the threshold on his way in.

Sanji abruptly stood, and lifted his bag. "I´m not taking this class." Before Ace could stop him, he had already left the room.

Despite all my efforts to get him here, he still just went back to watch the cheerleaders perform, Ace thought bitterly. He hit his forehead against the table like an annoyed little kid, and suddenly fell asleep.

Because he was sleeping, he didn´t notice the girl entering the classroom.

"Is this chemistry?" she asked, and the teacher nodded. "Good, then I´m in the right place! I´m Robin."

The teacher shook her hand, but didn´t say anything in return. She turned, and glanced at the classroom, and at her new course mates.

The class would start any second, so she quickly decided on where to sit. In the front, a boy sat with his face pressed down at the table. The chair next to his was unoccupied.

"Can I sit here?" she asked, but no response came from him. Was he alright? She looked at the teacher, who just waved with a hand, as if telling her to sit there, which she did.

The teacher looked at the clock at the wall, and the class started. He handed out a paper, at the top of which was written: attendants. It was obvious he wanted to check who the present students were. Robin, having gotten the paper first, wrote down her name, and then pushed it over to the bench to her right. But the boy still didn´t move.

"You should take this." She faked a loud cough. She pulled her chair across the floor, making a scraping sound. She shook his shoulder. She was getting slightly worried, when he was as still as if being dead. But then she heard a small snoring.

Then suddenly he tensed, and straightened to sit upright. He blinked, and looked around, a little confused. What had happened?

"Bored already?" someone spoke from next to him.

"Eh?" He turned his head to the side, expecting to see Sanji, but then he remembered that he already left. Someone else had taken his friend´s seat.

"You´re sleeping even before the class starts. Isn´t that overdoing it?"

Now he had gotten used to the light. He could see the person speaking. A tall girl, with glinting, light blue eyes, and thin lips whose corners were now tilting slightly in amusement.

"I don´t know..." He felt something touch his fingers, and moved his gaze from her face to the paper that she was pushing onto his desk. "What´s this?"

"You should write your name here. Do you have a pencil?"

"Uhm. Yeah." He reached for his bag. Soon he had scribbled down his name on the paper. He then handed her the paper back, and she gave it to another of the students.

"So your name is Ace," the girl said, after reading what he had written.

"And you´re Robin, right?"

She nodded, and smiled, before turning her focus at the whiteboard in the front. The teacher had written his name on it, and was currently writing down information about the course. It was not very interesting, just goals and the course plan that almost everyone would forget about when the class ended.

"I haven´t seen you here before," Ace said.

"That´s because I´m new," she said.

"Welcome then." He smiled, but she wasn´t looking at him.

"Thank you."

Her demeanor said that she wasn´t interested in talking anymore, so Ace let her be. For now.

There was a new, and quite beautiful girl, in the class. Not like Nami, but still enough to catch his interest.

The teacner hadn´t said a word yet, and didn´t say anything at all as time passed. Whenever someone asked a question, he would just nod or shake his head. Sometimes, he wrote down detailed answers on the whiteboard.

The time passed slowly, and some students made some small talk simply because they were being bored. But still, Robin remained silent and concentrated through the entire class.

As the bell rang, signalling it was time for lunch, she quickly put her items and new course book away. Ace did the same, with equal speed. "Hey, do you know someone in school yet?"

"I do," she replied.

"Oh. You´re still having lunch with me, though. Right?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Am I?"

"Yes." He lifted up her bag. "I can carry this for you."

"Thanks, but I can carry it myself." She pulled the back out of his grip, gently but firmly, and put it across her shoulder.

He noticed she wasn´t wearing heels. He was tall, but she had a few centimetres on him. "Does that go for the invitation too?"

She looked thoughtful. "I didn´t exactly make any promise with my friend. Fine, I´ll have lunch with you."

"Great." As taking candy from a baby, he thought.

* * *

><p>They had soccer outside during the first gym class. After some minutes of practicing ball technique, the teacher divided them into two teams to play a game. Nami was at the back of the field, taking the role of defender together with Marigold. It turned out to be the easiest thing to do, since most of the playing took place on the other half of the field.<p>

The only ones who cared about the outcome of the match were most of the boys, and Koala. After some minutes, she had already done two goals. She screamed out in joy and highfived with the team mates.

"I can´t believe you want to be friends with the new girl," Marigold said.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"Oh, come on! Nami, look at her. You´re cool and I respect you and all that, but she´s so..." Koala tackled one of the players. He tumbled several meters before falling. She shouted an apology, and then prepared to make another goal. "... so strange."

"She´s just a little different. Nothing wrong with that."

"I got a glimpse at her hands," Marigold continued. "I bet she doesn´t even know what a manicure is."

Of all the shallow girls that habited the school, Marigold was one of the worst.

"Have you even _talked _to her? I mean, you can´t just judge someone from appearance alone. She´s actualy really fun to talk to, once she stops being so shy," Nami said.

"Why do you defend her? Of all the time we´ve been in the same school, you´ve never cared that much about any stranger or less popular person."

She was observant. Nami hesitated on what to answer. "I joined the student council this year. So of course I need to set a good example to everyone."

"Interesting." The brown-haired girl said nothing more, but Nami believed she was safe for now. She breathed out in relief.

Just then, the ball came flying through the air towards them. She was completely taken by surprise, after being occupied by the discussion with Marigold.

"Take it down safely, Nami!" the gym teacher instructed.

Nami wasn´t really interested in performing well in gym, but after what she said to Marigold, she had to at least make an effort. She predicted where it would land and started to step backwards. But keeping the eye on the ball, she didn´t notice there was a person running towards her. And the person running didn´t notice her either.

The ball was about two meters above the ground. Then the running person suddenly jumped to hit it with his forehead and sent it flying again. But before he could see if the ball landed in the goal or not, he crashed into Nami. They both tumbled to the ground.

"I did it! Our first goal!" the boy shouted. "Huh?" He looked down at Nami, and seemed surprised, as if he didn´t notice her until then.

"Can´t you look where you´re going?!" she sneered at Luffy, and shoved him off her. "Gosh."

She´d probably gotten both grass and mud in her hair, judging from how amused Marigold seemed as she looked at her. She squinted her eyes at the girl, before turning away again. It didn´t take long before the teacher blew the bell, marking the end of the match.

Instead of walking directly to the locker rooms to fix her hair, she approached Koala, who was in a discussion with the teacher.

"We are always looking for people to join the sports team. If you´re interested, just contact me."

"Thanks. I´ll think about it," Koala said.

The teacher hummed and left. Sabo was suddenly by the small girl´s side. "I didn´t know you played soccer," he said.

"I-I don´t," the girl mumbled shyly, blushing.

"Oh? Well then you must be a natural!" he said. "You´re really good."

Judging from the large smile appearing on Koala´s face, one might have thought she just won the Olympics.

But she didn´t say anything. A few seconds passed, and then someone shouted for Sabo to come, and the moment to say something clever in response was gone.

Nami couldn´t help but roll her eyes. Koala and Sabo´s conversations would always end quickly, mostly because Koala would lose the ability to speak at some point.

The girl stood still on the field, unsure what to do or where to go. The confidence she had shown while playing soccer was gone. Luckily, she had Nami to guide her through anything that didn´t involve physical activity. "Do you wanna have lunch together?" she asked.

"I´d love to," Koala said. "Are you alright?"

"With idiots in our class, I´m used to things like these happening," she assured the girl.

"Oh. Should I be worrying, then?" she asked.

Nami giggled. "Not at all. After today, I don´t think anyone will want to mess with you." She pulled a hand through her messed-up hair. "Koala, have you ever had a manicure?"

* * *

><p>After rushing out of the classroom, Sanji unconsciously walked back to the gym. But the hall was empty by now, to his dismay. The only activity was some soccer taking place on the field nearby.<p>

He hesitated on whether he should return to chemistry or not, but decided against it. He wasn´t very interested in chemistry and risking possibly getting injured by being near that guy wasn´t worth it. He would have to warn Ace about him too, later. Probably nothing dangerous would happen during the introduction class.

He left the school to buy more cigarettes, and on his way passed by a small restaurant. There was a note next to the entrance, saying that they are looking for waiters.

Sanji thought for a while. Buying cigarettes could get expensive, especially for a high school student.

A bell above the door tingled as he entered the restaurant. A tall, broad-shouldered man walked out the kitchen to meet up with him. "Do you want a menu?" he asked.

Sanji shook his head. "No. I´m interested in working here."

Although he could only work at evenings and weekends, he did get the job. He shook hands with the large man, going by the name of Patty. After that was done, he went back to school. Lunch break had already started.

Instead of heading to the canteen, he went to the staff corridors. He hoped to find the biology teacher. He had already quit chemistry, and it might be bad if he quit another class.

He saw the chemistry teacher again, whose name he didn´t know, standing in the corridor and talking to another of the teachers. But as he approached them, they both turned silent, and he didn´t hear what they were talking about at all.

The other man was tall too, and wore blue jeans and a dark and yellow sweater.

"Hi. I´m looking for...," Sanji started, but was interrupted by a scream.

"Torao-guy!" Someone pushed past Sanji and towards the two men. Sanji thought it was one of the boys in Nami´s class, but wasn´t entirely sure.

The boy had his arms outstretched, as if he was about to embrace someone. But before he got close enough, the clumsy chemistry guy/drug user lifted his leg and kicked him in the head, sending him flying into the wall.

"Thank you," the other man said. The chemistry teacher nodded his head in response.

Sanji was speechless. He couldn´t believe what he just saw. But the student was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Why are you here, Sanji? Shouldn´t you be at lunch?" In his confusion, Sanji didn´t wonder about how the man could know his name.

"You just kicked him! He´s a student!" Sanji blurted.

"He doesn´t like children," the other man said. "And don´t worry; he will be fine. He´s a teenage boy, he has a tough body." He nodded towards the boy at the floor.

Sanji bent down next to him, while also being aware of what the two adults did. From what he could see, the student seemed fine. He was breathing steadily, and there was no blood anywhere. Only a bruise where his head hit the wall. Sanji stood up again.

"Why are you a teacher?!" he yelled at the older of the two men. "You hurt the students!"

Once again, it was the other man who answered. "He has selective mutism. There isn´t many places he could get a job at."

"That doesn´t answer my question at all," he muttered.

The man sipped from his coffee mug. "Why are you here, Sanji?"

"I wanted to talk to the biology teacher."

"That´s me. Trafalgar Law."

Oh crap, he thought. "Ehh, about my absence today..."

"If you still want to take my class, we have to talk about things." He nodded at a door. "My office is right there."

"Okay. But..." He looked at the student.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Law kneeled down next to him and emptied what was left in his mug onto the boy´s face. He sprung back to life and sat up, blinking and wiping at his face. "He´s fine. See?" he told Sanji. "Now let´s go." He stood up and hurriedly walked towards the door he pointed out, and Sanji had no choice but to follow.

* * *

><p>Author´s note: So Robin has finally appeared! Yay! And she´s already spending some time with Ace :). Oh, and if Sanji didn´t encounter Rocinante before, Ace and Robin wouldn´t have lunch together ~<p>

Both Koala and Robin are new in high school xD but their stories and what happens next are different of course.

I planned to make Law a student, but then I decided he could be a teacher instead. A terrific one, too. And how he knows Luffy will be revealed later. But for now let´s just say Law wants to avoid him, sort of...

Next chapter will be the first to feature Arlong, and Zoro will also have some lines.

Thank you for the lovely reviews so far, and if you have time to, please post one and I´ll be a happy writer. What do you think about teachers Law and Rocinante? And who is the idiot that let them work at a high school? Any suggestions/ideas for this story?

On a side note, completely unrelated to this story: Sanji is one of my favorite characters in One piece. And I just found a hilarious video some days ago... "Real life Sanji" =´God of cookery´, 20th minute. That movie also has fire fist-techinique xD

Being a "Chow"-fan, I respect Eichiro Oda so much :)


End file.
